


Get Sprung durch Technik

by Runaround_Stu



Series: "I Love You" Never Felt Like Any Blessing [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth (sort of), Birthday Party, Established Relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, Pre-Game(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Star of Lucis, poppers, product placement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaround_Stu/pseuds/Runaround_Stu
Summary: Noctis gets a car for his twentieth birthday. He and Gladio christen it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 only exists because I wanted to describe a party. Skip to chapter 2 for the porn. (I split it up to make finding the porn easier.)  
> I'm so sorry about the title.  
> Also, I'm sorry about taking weird product placement and running with it. BTW, check out the official website for the Audi R8 Star of Lucis. It's something else.  
> Sorry, Audi.

“If you try to sneak out in the middle, I  _ will _ find you,” Ignis threatened as he tied Noctis’s tie. He was fully in his role as advisor tonight, currently advising Noctis not to embarrass the royal family at his twentieth birthday party. “If it were any other event, I would smuggle you out myself and reap the consequences, if that were your desire. However, not only is this party especially for  _ you _ , it is also a social debut of a sort.”

Noctis nodded. “I got it, Iggy.” He had lost count of the number of times he had heard near-identical speeches about responsibility from just about everyone important in his life except Prompto. He popped a piece of candy into his mouth and chewed absently while Ignis preened him. 

“And no running about with Prompto the entire night. You have to mingle and talk with others as well,” Ignis continued.

“Yes, mom,” Noctis sighed.

“Ignis, Noct’s officially an adult today, so give him a break,” Gladio’s deep voice interrupted from where he was seated on a chaise. The three of them were in Noctis’s walk-in closet, which was the size of a normal citizen's bedroom and was furnished with a chaise longue and multiple large mirrors.

After a moment of reluctance, Ignis’s expression softened. “You’re right. It's your birthday as well, Noct, so have a bit of fun.” 

“If it were up to me, I’d be celebrating at a bar with you guys and Prompto. That's what you're supposed to do on your twentieth birthday. I guess Prompto would still need to use a fake ID, though,” Noctis said.

“Still?” Ignis repeated. Noctis shrugged as Ignis straightened his lapels and adjusted any last imperfections in his attire. “There. You look picture-perfect, Your Highness.”

Noctis was grateful he had been allowed to get ready with Ignis’s help instead of a battalion of unknown servants. Ignis could be entrusted with aesthetic perfection. Noctis wore a perfectly tailored, slim fitting black suit, a black shirt, and a black tie, distinguishable from one another by variety of fabric and by subtle silver accents. The only colors on him were the red soles of his dress shoes and the blue of his eyes, set off by the black ensemble. Pictures from the evening would definitely start an epidemic of swooning across Lucis.

Ignis had on an equally well-tailored but slightly less striking suit. He did not want to outshine their star tonight. Every thread on his clothing and hair in his head was in place. Gladio wore his dress Crownsguard uniform, which made him look very handsome and very imposing. His hair was in a relatively neat ponytail.

“Are you ready to make an entrance?” Ignis asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Noctis replied, “Lead the way.” 

As Ignis strode ahead, Gladio came up close behind Noctis. He leaned in to breathe in his ear, “You're gorgeous. I want to rip that suit off you right here.”

Noctis shivered, then shoved Gladio away. The last thing he needed was to have a hard-on when he went out in front of his father and hundreds of citizens.

The party was in the largest ballroom in the citadel. It was already buzzing with activity. Of course the Prince would make his entrance once the party was already in full swing. Just before the great doors to the ballroom opened for them, Noctis glanced from Ignis to Gladio and murmured, “Don’t leave me alone.”

Gladio clapped him on the shoulder, then let his hand linger on his upper arm. “Of course we won’t! Whaddya think they pay us for?”

Ignis gave him a small, encouraging smile. “We will be as your shadow.”

Entering the room was as bad as Noctis had imagined it would be, but he went through the motions flawlessly, if flatly, of greeting his father and accepting birthday wishes from an endless procession of nobles, diplomats, and other VIPs. He knew Prompto was out in the crowd somewhere, probably eating hors d’oeuvres and chugging champagne in a state of mild panic. He probably felt antsy without his camera, banned due to the presence of official event photographers 

Finally, Noctis shook the last stranger’s hand and was released to mingle and requisition some champagne for himself. As promised, Gladio and Ignis stuck close to him. During a brief interlude between mind-numbing conversations, Gladio leaned in to murmur in Noctis’s ear, “Don't drink too much. Don’t want you to have whiskey dick tonight.” 

Noctis kept his composure. Only a slight flush on his cheeks betrayed him. “You're just jealous because you can't drink in uniform,” he retorted into his champagne glass. 

At long last, they found Prompto tucked into a corner of the room, wearing a suit borrowed from Noctis that looked good on him despite fitting slightly wrong. He was thrilled to see them, throwing himself at Noctis and almost knocking his drink to the floor. Ignis rescued the glass from his hand for the duration of the hug. “Noct!” Prompto exclaimed with relief, “Thank the Six. I had no idea how fancy this was gonna be. Oh, and happy birthday!” His invasion of the Prince’s personal space and his undignified squeals earned a few scandalized glances from nearby guests. 

Noctis smirked. Prompto finally let him go and greeted the other two, “Hey Gladio, Specs.”

“Hello, Prompto,” said Ignis fondly, “You clean up rather well.” 

“Hey, kid,” Gladio grinned, “You hanging in there?”

Prompto nodded. “It's kind of nuts. I've never been to anything this fancy in my life. You know if you leave your garbage on a table, it just disappears? And I don't know a single person except you guys. But, hey, it's your birthday!” He grinned. 

“Sorry,” Noctis replied, “I know this is boring. You didn't have to come.”

Prompto shook his head vigorously. “No, man, I wanted to. When am I gonna get to do something like this ever again?”

“You know,” Gladio offered, “Iris should be here somewhere. You should try and find her. She'd be good company, plus,” he lowered his voice, “She could explain who some of these miserable old farts are. You know what, I'll text her.”

“Really? Okay!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Excellent idea,” approved Ignis. Noct nodded, too. A few minutes later, after Nocits had received enthusiastic birthday wishes from Iris, they left Prompto in her capable hands to continue mingling. Noctis resolved that when he was king, “mingling” would be outlawed as a form of torture.

Another drink later, a servant approached them to fetch Noctis back to his father. An announcement was made that the next event of the evening would be in the piazza in front of the Citadel. 

Noctis, Regis, and their retinues hung back while the crowd streamed into the courtyard and was directed to designated areas. Luckily, the sun had gone down, so it was not uncomfortably hot outside despite the season. The courtyard was well-illuminated by artificial light. Noctis was overwhelmed, standing on the steps of the Citadel with all eyes on him, blinded by flood lights and camera flashes, but his stoic mask did not crack.

First, King Regis addressed the crowd and Noctis, giving a brief speech about Noctis coming of age, how proud he was of his son,and how Noctis would one day be a strong and wise leader for Lucis. It was standard dad fare, if one's dad happened to be a king. Noctis got halfway through an eyeroll before catching a death glare from Ignis.

Regis gave the floor over to a pair of suits, one of whom looked slightly familiar. Noctis fought back a sigh, wondering what could possibly be next and when he could leave.

“Your Royal Highness, Prince Noctis,” began one of the suits, a man who looked like a CEO, “On behalf of Audi and the Royal Art Society of Lucis, I would like to wish you a joyous twentieth birthday. To that end, your father has commissioned a birthday gift that we are proud to present to you today.” The man paused as, right on cue, a sleek black car drove into sight and stopped between the steps and the fountain. “The one-of-a-kind Audi R8 Star of Lucis.”

Noctis could swear he heard Prompto’s moan of jealousy from somewhere in the crowd. He couldn't entirely mask his own reaction, either. His eyes lit up and he smiled, briefly but genuinely. The photographer whispered, “yes!” as she snapped a photo. That was going to be  _ the _ shot in all the entertainment news tomorrow. The prince was beautiful all the time, but especially when he smiled. 

Noctis glanced at Regis, who smiled indulgently and gestured for him to go down the steps and inspect his new toy. The car door opened and the man who had been driving stepped out and away.

Noctis wasn't listening to the CEO as he went on about “a unique collaboration,” “Ultrossic Black,” and “Tenebraean arabesques.” This must be amazing advertising for the company, Noctis thought cynically. But he couldn't stay bitter as he approached the beautiful vehicle and ran his finger lightly over the silver pattern. 

“So, can I have those keys?” he asked in his usual disinterested tone, which caused a ripple of affectionate laughter to float through the crowd.

Noctis was frustrated but not actually surprised that he had to have photo op with stuffy CEOs and board members, say goodbye to his father who was retiring for the evening, and go back to mingling for the duration of the party. The worst part was that when it was all over and he was handed the key, Ignis immediately lifted it out of his hand, citing the number of glasses of champagne Noctis had drunk. “Noct, I strongly advise that you remain in the Citadel for the night, and test drive your new car tomorrow morning. Or afternoon, as the case may be.”

After the long night, Gladio escorted Noctis back to his rooms. He’d been waiting hours to get his hands on the prince. However, when Noctis began to doze off with Gladio’s dick still in his mouth, Gladio gave up on birthday sex, gathered Noctis in his arms, and kissed him affectionately on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the porn. The situation is slightly contrived, but I was determined that they would fuck on that damn car, and the Citadel parking garage has gotta have security cameras and guards.  
> 

Noctis was speeding down the Insomnian highway in the middle of the night, the only time that he could really enjoy driving. The Star of Lucis glinted black and silver in the streetlights. He had been driving it for about a week and it was starting to feel familiar. 

Gladio, in the passenger seat, turned up the music. The bass vibrated in their chests. “Awesome sound system,” he shouted approvingly.

Noctis silently nodded his agreement. He sped up a little more, significantly faster than Ignis would have approved of. Gladio didn't officially approve either, but he seemed to enjoy riding with Noctis enough to let it slide. 

Noct swerved suddenly around a slower car and Gladio swore. “Watch it, Noct! Take it easy.”

Noctis waved him off but slowed slightly. Gladio glanced over at him. “You look hot when you're driving,” he commented with a hungry grin. 

“Then you should give me road head,” Noctis replied with a straight face. 

“Nice try. I'd rather not commit a murder-suicide by orgasm,” Gladio replied, though he reached over and squeezed Noctis’s thigh. Noctis inhaled sharply. He slowed down noticeably, then impulsively took the next exit. “Where are you going?” Gladio asked.

Noctis didn't answer. The exit led them to a quiet neighborhood in a residential area removed from the bustling city center.

“Are you leading me to a watery grave?” Gladio joked as they crept along. 

Noctis wound slowly through the residential streets until he found a good spot: a place where the highway formed a low overpass with no electric lights underneath. The area seemed unoccupied. Noctis pulled over into the shadows and turned off the ignition, plunging them into quiet darkness. “Is it safe to suck me off now?” Noctis asked. 

Gladio shook his head. “You little fuckin’ brat,” he said with a smirk. He reached over to Noctis’s lap and squeezed the bulge in his pants slightly too hard. “What have you done to deserve it? If you ask me, you're spoiled. Someone needs to say no to you sometimes. Keep your hands on the wheel.”

Noctis obeyed, clutching the wheel and shifting his hips forward as Gladio unzipped his pants. At first, Gladio just stuck his hand inside Noctis’s underwear. His big hand engulfed Noctis’s half-hard cock. He gently squeezed it and Noctis’s balls. Noctis responded immediately, going hard in his hand. 

Gladio slid his hand free so he could push Noctis’s pants down to his knees. He watched Noctis’s face as he started to jerk him off, slowly, sliding his foreskin up and down in a tight grip. Noctis glanced over at him, and Gladio couldn't see it in the dark but he thought Noctis’s cheeks were already flushed. His breath was growing heavier.

After a minute of this, Gladio stopped. Noctis whined softly. Gladio lifted his hand to Noctis’s mouth and slid his middle finger between his lips. Noctis sucked on it obediently. When it was wet, Gladio brought his hand down between Noctis’s slightly parted thighs. He slid his finger down and between his ass cheeks until it found his tight little hole. With Noctis sitting, his pants still around his knees, and Gladio’s wrist bent at an awkward angle, he couldn't do much, but he massaged it, feeling it begin to relax under the pad of his finger. Then he slid his fingertip inside. Noctis sighed in pleasure, wanting much more.

After teasing Noctis’s ass for a minute, sliding his fingertip in and out, Gladio took his hand away. Noctis whined his disappointment. “Don't be a brat,” Gladio warned, “I think you've gotten more than enough gifts this week. Prince Noctis the Birthday Boy. Why don't you do something for me?” Gladio unzipped his own leather pants, pushing them down to his thighs to reveal his hard cock, which was big even compared to Gladio’s big hands. He reached out and turned Noctis face toward him by the chin.“You're gonna suck  _ my  _ dick instead, right, Noct?”

Noctis looked at his eyes, then down at his lap. “Yes,” he breathed. Noctis turned in the soft leather seat. He pulled his legs underneath himself and bent awkwardly over the center console, coming face to face with Gladio’s erection. The console was digging into his stomach but he didn't care. Gladio slid his fingers into Noctis’s soft hair, grabbing a fistful of it and using that to push his mouth down over the head of his cock. 

Noctis reached over to wrap his hand around the base, half to keep it from going too deep and half to stroke the part his mouth couldn't reach. “No hands,” ordered Gladio in a low voice. 

Once Noctis removed his hand, Gladio started moving Noctis’s head up and down by the hair. Each time he pushed him down, he went a little deeper, until the soft head of his cock was hitting Noctis’s throat. Despite the quiet gagging noises, he knew that wasn't Noctis’s limit. He knew from years of experience that Noctis liked to be pushed further than he thought he could go.

“Open your mouth wide,” Gladio said. Noctis obeyed. Gladio pushed Noctis’s head down until his cock was sliding down his throat, blocking his air and making him gag. Tears sprang to Noctis’s eyes and drool ran down Gladio’s cock. Gladio held him there as he started to struggle, then finally released him. Noctis came up for air with a gasping cough, sniffling and panting. 

Gladio held him there, looking down at his glistening blue eyes in the darkness. “Gods, I wish I could fuck you right now.”

“You could,” said Noctis breathlessly.

“Not in  _ this _ car,” Gladio scoffed, “Not if I want to enjoy it.”

“What about…” Noctis trailed off and nodded toward the outside.

Gladio raised one eyebrow. “What if someone sees the Crown Prince being fucked by his Shield? You know they'd take pictures and that shit would go viral.”

“It’s three in the morning, it's dark under here, and no one’s around,” Noctis pleaded, his arousal taking precedent over practical considerations. 

Gladio couldn't say no to that voice and those eyes. “Alright,” he agreed reluctantly. He wasn't sure whether or not he was living up to his duty to protect the prince. Both men pulled their pants up to climb out of the car. 

“Over here,” Noctis murmured, trotting to the front of the car. He touched the hood. “Still a little hot.”

In response, Gladio took off his jacket and hastily spread it on the hood. He shoved the much smaller man down onto his forearms on the wide, black hood of the Star of Lucis and pulled his pants back down. “Let’s make this quick,” Gladio said, paranoid despite how turned on he was. He wet his finger with his spit and pushed it inside Noctis’s hot, tight asshole. He slid it in and out slowly until he felt Noctis relax. Then he produced a little brown bottle from the pocket of his jacket and handed it forward to Noctis.

“Why do you even have this with you?” Noctis asked as he took the poppers bottle.

“I was a Coeurl Scout. I’m always prepared,” Gladio grinned.

Noctis rolled his eyes but unscrewed the bottle. He inhaled the chemical smell deeply. Just smelling it made his cock harder, his brain thoroughly conditioned for what was coming next. 

While Noct was doing that, Gladio slicked up his cock with lube from a travel packet he’d also had in his pocket. He pressed it against Noctis’s hole, the pressure building until finally he felt the muscles relax and it sunk inside. “Fuck, yes, Noct. That's so good. Open up for me,” he panted.

Noctis’s whole body was hot and he was feeling pain through a thick buffer of lightheaded pleasure. An unselfconscious moan escaped his lips before Gladio leaned forward and firmly pressed his hand over the lower half of Noctis’s face. The other hand gripped his hip tightly, and then Gladio started to fuck him. Noctis’s boots scraped at the ground as he tried to keep his footing. He breathed heavily through his nose and moaned into Gladio’s palm. 

Normally, Gladio would vary his speed and take breaks so that he would last longer. At the moment, however, time was of the essence, so he pounded into Noctis fast and ruthlessly, hips slamming into his small, round ass and making it bounce.

Noctis’s moans had gone high pitched and desperate. Gladio let go of Noctis’s hip to smack his ass. “Shut up and make me cum,” he growled. Noctis whimpered quietly and his muscles twitched around the cock that was stretching him open. Soon, Gladio was panting, “You want my cum in your ass, Noct?”

Noct gave a muffled groan of assent. After a few more thrusts, he felt Gladio’s fingers dig into his ass and face, then heard a strangled groan as Gladio came deep inside him.

Gladio shuddered. He slid his cock in and out a few more times, slowly, then pulled out all the way. Cum dripped onto the ground. With his slowly softening but still impressive erection hanging out of his fly, he took a step back to look at Noctis. He spread Noctis’s ass with one hand, hissing in approval at the sight, and slid one finger inside the open, used hole. The roughness of Gladio’s finger in his sore asshole made Noctis yelp. He hadn’t realized just how hard Gladio had been fucking him. Gladio brought his hand to Noctis’s mouth and Noctis eagerly sucked the cum off his finger while holding his gaze.

“Good boy,” Gladio said, pulling Noctis in for a sloppy kiss, “Now get in the passenger seat. You're gonna jerk yourself off for me while I drive you home.”

Eyes glazed and lips swollen, Noctis nodded, pulled his pants up, and staggered to the passenger side door. Gladio grabbed his jacket off the hood of the car and climbed into the driver’s seat. “And don't fuck up your nice upholstery,” he added. The Star of Lucis hummed to life on the dark street.


End file.
